


Throwdown Showdown

by flickawhip



Series: Ronda Rousey Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ronda tries to apologize...





	Throwdown Showdown

\- “Hey!”  
\- Ronda, again  
\- She always uses Hey  
\- Never bothers with your name  
\- “Are you talking to me?”  
\- You turn to stare at her  
\- Still rubbing your arm  
\- It still hurts  
\- “Yeah... listen.... I’m... sorry...”  
\- “For what?”  
\- You won’t give her an inch  
\- “For... hurting you...”  
\- She does look sorry  
\- You sigh  
\- “Whatever...”  
\- “Wait...”  
\- She catches your hand  
\- Surprisingly gently  
\- “I meant... can I... make it up to you?”  
\- You pause  
\- Consider your answer  
\- “Sure... I guess.”  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses you gently  
\- On the cheek  
\- “Go get changed, meet me back here?”  
\- “Sure...”  
\- You pause  
\- Then  
\- “Hey Rousey.... wear that jacket, okay?”  
\- You smirk  
\- She nods  
\- Smirks in reply  
\- You move away to change  
\- Wondering what could happen next...


End file.
